A Royal Mistake
by FangirlFanatic01
Summary: "Maxon! The. Point" I demanded. "Well you see darling, I'm here to do something that has never been done before in the history of Illea, I'm here to take you home with me"
1. Astray

**Note: I don't own The Selection series or any of the characters **

**A Wrong Decision**

Wasn't this what I had always wanted? Then why did it seem so wrong? It had shattered my heart when I had to tell it to him. I still remember his face clearly, begging and pleading. I couldn't stay in the palace. My request to Maxon was simple but I hadn't realized how much the consequences would hurt. My request was one he could easily fulfill and he did, even though I could tell how much it pained him to do it. I had asked me to let me go. Isn't that what they said? If you love someone let them go, he loved me enough to let me go. So with a heavy heart he kicked me out of The Selection and here I was, back in Carolina with my family.

I was a Three now but that didn't really matter to me. Castes never bothered me, before The Selection I was ready to marry a six. Soon I would accept a new title, a Two. That is if I married Aspen. _If._ I thought I was sure of what I wanted that day when I left the palace. Now, I keep my eye on my bedroom door expecting Maxon to barge in with some exciting news or I catch myself trying to hear the sound of Maxon's laugh. I even miss the other Elite. I think I'll hear Celeste making another snarky comment or see Kriss walking gracefully. Of all people I miss Celeste! _Celeste!_ All in all what I used to think was a cage had soon become my safe haven. It had become my home. I missed Queen Amberly's kind smiles cheering me on.

For as long as I can remember the arms I longed for were Aspen, when did those arms become Maxon's? When did Maxon become the best thing in my life? I was so sure I was ready to become a two, I have never been so wrong in my life. Now I catch myself trying to find Maxon in Aspen but I can never find him because they aren't the same person. I'll be the first to say I have made many mistakes that have cost me a lot but I have always been able to fix them. This time was a different story, there was no way back to Maxon, there was no way to fix the mess I'd put myself in. Just the thought of never being able to see Maxon again put me to tears. _It's your fault America. Why didn't you realize this earlier? Now you get to pay for your mistake, you get to live with the fact that it was your fault. _I am so stupid. There is no way to fix this.

Aspen wants me to marry him, he asks me everyday. I never say yes. He asks me over and over what is holding me back. I never tell him the real reason. The Selection changed me; I'm not that girl in the tree house head over heels for Aspen. The real reason I can't say yes to Aspen is because no matter how much I deny it, I am completely and irrevocably in love with the future leader of I'llea, Prince Maxon Schreve


	2. Redemption

Nights turned into days and days turned into weeks. I was playing the violin now. A simple tune I had composed. I smiled remembering Kriss's birthday party. I remember playing a small tune for her. I remember opening my eyes and seeing his face. Maxon. He was shocked. I was amused. I remember his gorgeous eyes and breathtaking smile. The way his eyes would lit up when he would see me. It was astonishing now that I looked back at it. How could I have not realized how much Maxon Schreve meant to me. I was slowly starting to understand why some people called me stupid. I'm a terrible person. I finished off the song and sat down on my bed. Thinking. That's when I heard a familiar voice. The voice I had been dreaming about.

" America" I looked up. There he was. Perfect. I wanted to capture this moment. Pray that it was real. I knew it couldn't be real because the prince of I'llea just doesn't come by to say hello to a five like me. I looked down at my clothes. Plain. Nothing fit to meet a prince in.

"America" The voice came this time louder. I couldn't take it. This voice seemed to real, too close. I burst into tears.

"Darling! Don't cry!" That only made me sob harder. He ran toward me and put his arms around me. Wait. What? I wiped away my tears so I could see more clearly. This wasn't a hallucination. He was there. Maxon Schreve, the future prince of I'llea was in my room and I was crying like a 3 year old. I wiped away my tears and wrapped my arms around him.

"I…I never thought….I'd ever see you again" I managed to let out between sobs.

"There, there America" He patted my back. I noticed he was getting better with crying girls.

"No you don't understand" I wailed.

"Yes, I do" I was about to reply but he continued. " America, ever since you left, my life had been a void. Where my heart should be there is a hole. A hole so big I might fall in and never ever come back. America, I miss you. America you are my life. Letting you go was the hardest thing I'd ever done. I read and reread every magazine to see if there was a mention of you or to see if there was photo but day after day there was nothing. Everyday I waited for them to announce you were getting married, America Singer, former one of the selected getting married but that news never came and it was a relief every time" The words were hard to swallow. I still couldn't get over the fact that he was here. He continued, " So…since you haven't gotten married yet I can only assume it's because you didn't find any one you liked. " He cleared his throat." And since you aren't exactly busy here.." I sighed and said, " Get to the point, your highness" He laughed throwing his head back.

"Yes, my dear" I growled.

"I missed that about you America."

"The. Point." I demanded

" Well you see darling, I'm here to do something that has never been done before in the history of I'llea. I'm here to take you home with me" I had a blank expression on my face. He sighed and explained it again.

"You are coming with me to the palace. Welcome back to The Selection Lady America.


	3. A Second Chance

**Note: I'd like to start off by saying I'm sorry. I've had this chapter ready to publish for a while now but I got caught up in school work and moving. I moved to a new country for that matter. So you can imagine how long it took for things to settle down and more importantly for me to find wifi… anyway here's chapter 3! Also I'm taking requests on where to take this story so be sure to leave any ideas in the reviews.**

I was beyond words. I couldn't believe my luck. Nobody in the world could understand how I was feeling, which explains the reason why Maxon was laughing at me when I walked in the palace. I wanted to tell him to shut up but I was too shocked to form words. I felt warm tears drip down my face and let out a small whimper when Maxon pulled me into a hug.

"I-It's so p-perfect" I managed to get out.

"Really? I thought it was more of a cage" I could hear the smile in his words.

I looked up at him. Into his beautiful eyes which made me feel like I was melting.

"Why?" I asked abruptly, pulling myself away from his embrace. I could tell I surprised him.

"Why what?"

"Why me? I am nobody. I'm just an average girl. I'm not beautiful. I work day and night to help to food on the table. I'm clumsy and I'm rude. I'm hot-tempered and I told you I loved someone else. I told you right off the beginning you had no chance with me. So why did you choose me?"

He looked shocked. And after a few moments he walked close to me and looked deep into my eyes.

"Because you're perfect. Perfectly you. " I started to open my mouth to protest but he stopped me.

"Darling, You have your own kind of beauty. It's the way you talk, the way you walk. The confidence you carry. America Singer you are a walking rebellion. You are selfless .You say you are nothing but you are everything. You work day and night so your younger siblings don't have to. You starve yourself so your younger siblings don't have to. I can't believe that you would think for some strange reason that I _wouldn't _want you. "

It was as if he was trying to get me to understand under any circumstance.

"America, I know you're facing many things while I'm not around. I know things aren't easy for you. I need you to understand America. All my mistakes are slowly killing me. I fear I won't be good enough to run this country. And most of all, I fear I won't be good enough for you. That one day you will shut me out. And I thought that day had come when you asked to be dismissed from the selection. It broke me America. And everyday when I found out you still weren't engaged it repaired me piece by piece making me think that maybe, just maybe I had a chance. I'm not letting that chance go. America I chose you, and I will choose you over and over again. "

His hand cupped my face. He lowered his lips to mine and it was an explosion. I wrapped my fingers in his hair. It was everything he couldn't form into words. It was an apology. It was excitement. It was mine.


	4. Secrets

Hi everyone! Thanks for the awesome and kind reviews...I have taken them into consideration and they have been an inspiration. Please continue to leave reviews with your awesome ideas and here I present the next chapter in Maxon's POV.

* * *

"THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING" My father slams his hand on his desk.

"I was thinking I lov-" I started

"YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE IS" he bellowed. The words stung. They sent me back to what seemed like a lifetime ago. Daphne. The princess of France. My best friend. Nothing more. I knew that now. America is and will always be the girl of my dreams and no one can change that. Not even her.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING HER BACK. YOU DIDNT EVEN MENTION IT TO ME."

I knew he wouldn't understand my desire. What I went through when she wasn't here. I had to think benefits, pros and cons, politics.

"Father, think about it this way. The country has never seen anything like this before. It'll distract them from the ever growing problem of the rebels." He stood considering it.

"If you can convince me, this girl has some advantage, some usefulness...then maybe boy just maybe I'll let her stay. I honestly can't believe you let her come back...it's obvious that she just wants the crown..." The words sent me in an isolated place. The same question I asked myself everyday since the selection was announced, since the girls were chosen, who was here for the crown...and who was here for me? These thoughts swirled in my head as I walked out of father's office. I didn't regret my decision of bringing AMERICA back in the selection but I did question it. After all if she truly loved me why would she leave me in the first place. As I was walking the halls I heard voices. As they got closer I realized it was Kriss and America. I quickly hid in a room and made sure they were within my hearing. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it.

"Kriss you should tell him"

"Shut up America."

"Wh-"

"What?" Kriss snapped

" okay you got me. I'm a rebel. Northerner. Whatever."

This could not be happening.

They were joking.

But they weren't laughing.

"But I love him America" Kriss said softly

" I wasn't here for him at first but neither were you" America gasped.

"How did yo-"

"You were painfully obvious darling. Anyone who isn't blind probably knows"

The voices got softer as they walked away. Leaving me to question how much I actually knew the girls. How much I had underestimated them and their abilities. Kriss was so sweet and she had been with them. I criticized myself for how much I didn't know and how much I had to find out. Next thing I knew somebody would be telling me Celeste wasn't a devil in high heels. She thought she could get away with anything and everything since she was a higher caste in the beginning and I suppose she could. In fact she was a favorite of my father to no ones surprise. I had made my way to my room where I plopped down on my head looking at the giant picture collage on the wall. These girls had taken over my life. Their photos and gifts littered my room. As the girls dwindled the photos of the remaining ones multiplied and in the end there would only be one.

The one. My life. My soulmate.

And I knew who I wanted that to be.

I was curious to see if she felt the same way.

So? Any thoughts? What should I do next? Hope you enjoyed! :D


	5. Encounter

**Guys im so so sorry...I've been meaning to upload this forever but exams and school and I'm sorry. Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, they truly mean the world to me. They inspire me and please continue giving suggestions. They really help inspire me. So without further ado, I present, the next chapter! Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

I was ecstatic. I was terrified. Nobody knew about me, just the people in the palace. This was going to be my reappearance to the public. To my people, the people who I would hopefully rule one day. I was attacked with nerves. I'm not queen material, heck I'm not even a princess material, but I loved Maxon and that's all that mattered. With love comes sacrifice. I laughed to myself, only I would think being a princess is a sacrifice. I was aimlessly wandering the hallways until the report where I would be reintroduced. I tried to collect my thoughts. Was Kriss really here for Maxon? Should I tell Maxon about Kriss? Does he know already? How am I going to explain myself on the report? Was I so obvious at the start of the selection?

"AH" Id bumped into a guard.

"I'm so sorry, so so sorry. I should have looked where I was going! oh I'm sorry!" The guard helped me up. That's when I got my first good look at him.

"It was entirely my fault Lady America. Officer Ledger at your service." If anyone else had heard him they wouldn't know. They wouldn't know the hurt hidden in his voice. The way his eyes tightened. I knew him too well.

"Aspen" I whispered. I'd forgotten all about him. I'm so stupid. I thought I could just wander back into the selection. How could I have forgotten about him?

Aspen started to walk away.

"Stop please." I called out.

He kept walking. He didn't look back.

I love Maxon. I want to be his alone. Why does it matter if Aspen doesn't want to talk to me? Who cares?

_You do stupid._

What am I doing?


	6. Regal

Hey Guys! I edited and updated Chapter 6! Please review! Honestly your reviews are my inspiration! Im sorry I haven't updated the story. Just Life get in the way... :/ Anyway enjoy the updated chapter!

* * *

I was terribly confused with my feelings for Aspen. Why did my heart jump when I saw him? My maids rushed into my room.

"My lady there you are!" Anne cried

"We have been looking all over for you! We have to get you ready for The Report!" said Mary.

"Mary! There are at least 2 hours until The Report!"

"Yes miss, but you have to look absolutely stunning! And that can't happen in 1 hour" Lucy piped up.

"This is your reappearance! This is your chance to make an impression!" said Anne.

I sighed as they got to work on me.

After 2 hours and 10 minutes, I was rushing on my way to the studio. But the 2 hours and 10 minutes were worth it. I had to hand it to my maids. I looked,well I looked regal. I was in in a deep midnight blue dress that fitted tightly to my skin until my hips. Then it puffed out in multiple layers to just above my ankles. The dress had sleeves that hung off my shoulders and there was silver beadwork on the bodice as well. My hair had been curled and styled into an elegant half up half down hairstyle. Simple silver flats along with a light necklace and earrings finished the look. The dress did wonders to bring out what little curves I had and was an amazing contrast to my fiery red hair.

As I entered the studio where the report was filmed, I realized I was the last to arrive. When everyone saw my outfit, the reaction was evident. I saw jealousy in the eyes of the Elite. Celeste was glaring at me, but I couldn't care less was they all thought. My eyes scanned the room until I found him. There was only one way to explain his reaction. Maxon looked completely entranced. His were eyes wide and his mouth actually hung open. His eyes met mine and I smiled. He immediately tugged his ear. But no, I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction yet. I ignored him and went to take my seat. I was nervous, I didn't particularly like Reports and today I was surly going to be interviewed. Soon Gavril came out and started the Report.

"Now to all of you watching at home, His Highness, Price Maxon Schreve, Heir to The Illea Throne has asked to make a special announcement today! " Maxon walked up next to Gavril.

"Yes Gavril, Now I have a question for you…Do you think the people back home happen to remember Lady America Singer?" Maxon asked. Gavril pretended to think really hard.

"Yes I believe they do, Your Highness. She was so enthusiastic and entertaining. I think I speak for the audience when I say she was easily one of the top contenders and we were all quite sad to see her go so quickly!"

"Well Gavril, then you will be quite pleased to hear the Lady America Singer is once again a beloved member of the Selected and has been granted entrance back into the Elite."

Then Gavril started the interview with me.

"Lady America Singer, we are so glad to have you back!"

"I'm glad to be back"

"So tell us America, You must be quite special to our Prince since he has brought you back after being eliminated. How do you feel about that?"

What I want to do is make a joke, tease Maxon for loving me look behind Gavril to where the Royal Family sits, I see Maxon leaning in earnestly, listening to my every word. And I can't make fun of him. I take a deep breath and respond,

"Prince Maxon Schreve is an amazing individual, He finds happiness in small things. He values everyone else's happiness over his own. He is kind, caring and brave. He will always do what he feels is right…and if he thought it was right to bring me back to the palace, I'm not one to question him. But I will say I'm really delighted that he saw something in me, something that made him realize that im not completely worthless I suppose."

"Miss Singer you are not worthless!" Gavril exclaims.

"I am the only Five left. Until I came to the palace, I never had known sleep with a full stomach, I'd never had enough food to eat. Sometimes we didn't even have electricity. My hands are hard and scratched from working more than 12 hours a day. There is nothing lady like to me and quite frankly I'm not the kindest individual out there. "

Gavril gives a light chuckle. "Well, whatever the case is, Illea is happy to have you back. "


	7. Agony

**Ok guys! I hear you! Time is a blessing and a curse; sadly I never find enough of it to write a long enough chapter... I try to write as much as I can in my free time. I also don't think its a part of my writing style. I find that I simply can't write long chapters. It feels like the story is dragged on and I'm not sure. I'll try to write longer chapters but no promises. As always reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and are great inspiration...enjoy! ;D**

"You all are wonderful, now Id like to get to bed so.."

"Of course miss" And with that my maids left my room. I sighed and walked out onto the balcony. Everything was so peaceful when everyone was asleep. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about today. After they wrapped up The Report, I was embarrassed. I couldn't believe the things I had said aloud for the whole country to hear! I wanted to run out of the studio but I knew Silvia would never allow it. As I was making my way out, someone grabbed me from behind.

"You have been ignoring me, my dear" I turned around and made a fake pout.

"I'm not your dear"

He chuckled as he pulled me close.

"Well, what would you prefer? Darling? Sweetheart? Honey?"

"America will do just fine" My voice climbed an octave and my cheeks burned. Everyone was staring at us, including the King and Queen. I don't know if he noticed but if he did, it didn't bother him. Here he was openly flirting with me! He leaned down to press his forehead against mine.

"You didn't tug you ear" he whispered accusingly.

"I didn't notice" I wasn't convincing anyone. My feet were turning into jelly. I couldn't form coherent thoughts anymore. All I could think about we're his eyes... His deep, dark brown, eyes which could read me so easily. He put his mouth next to my ear and said, "liar"

And I felt the heat rising to my cheeks, to the very tips of my ears. I must have been as red as my hair! But no, I wasn't going to let him win this. I put on weak excuse of a smile and replied.

"Lying is incredibly fun your Highness. Now I do believe you mentioned some important matters you had to attend to, Am I correct? I won't be one to keep you from your work."

"Hrmm I suppose I'll be off then" and then he kissed me. Just like that, in front of everyone! With dozens of cameras everywhere who had most likely captured this moment. They may have even captured the entire conversation perhaps! I sighed, I would be the talk of the day for sure tomorrow, maybe even the talk of the week! A knock on the door pulled me away from my thoughts. I cleared my throat.

"Come in!" I called. The door flew open and standing at the door frame was Aspen.

"Why are you doing this to me Mer?" He cried as he made his way closer to me.

"Aspen, I ca-"

"You don't have to say anything. Just hear me out on this America. I love you" I was shocked. Had he forgotten everything? Had he forgotten that he was a guard and I was part of the Elite? He could get himself killed if he kept at it like this!

"America, Please. You don't love him."

"Aspen! Listen to me! You don't even know what love is!" I lowered my voice

"We could get caught. You shouldn't even be in here right now. If you aren't thinking about yourself, fine. But at least think about your family. Would you really want to sentence them to lives as eights just because you forgot the rules of the Selection?"

Aspen ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"You said forever."

"Wha-" He interrupted me.

"You said you would wait for me forever Mer."

"I'm not that girl in the tree house anymore Aspen. I-" And suddenly his lips were on mine. I shoved him away, but I did nothing to sway him. His kiss was fierce and desperate and demanding. When he finally pulled away, I was left speechless. But really what was there left to say?

"Goodnight Lady America" He turned and walked out of my room as if nothing had occurred between us. As if he hadn't kissed me. As if his words didn't hurt me. As if nothing was wrong.

But something was wrong.

And I was left to question everything in the world.

I was left to ponder everything I had ever known.

It's funny how a day can change in a matter of minutes.


End file.
